Children's Film Festival Wiki
'' A Playdate for the Imagination. The curtain goes up January 28 & 29, 2012!'' Welcome to the Bay Area International Children's Film Festival wiki. BAICFF is an annual film festival programmed especially for families. Through the festival, children gain exposure to varied cultures, traditions, lives and experiences. As they come to better understand the world, children grow into our thoughtful and conscious leaders of tomorrow. ABOUT FOOD ACTIVITIES DIRECTIONS CONTRIBUTE OFFICIAL WEBSITE ---- 'THE EVENT:' If you're looking for a weekend cultural event in the San Francisco Bay Area that's stimulating for children and relaxing for parents, you've come to the right place! The fourth annual Bay Area International Children's Film Festival ("BAICFF"), a Playdate for the Imagination, is set for SATURDAY, JANUARY 28 & SUNDAY, JANUARY 29, 2012, at the beautiful art deco theater, Michaan's Auctions, in Alameda, California. During the first half of each day, we'll screen a series of shorts and a feature film for ages 3 and up. During the second half of each day, we'll show a series of shorts and a feature film for ages 8 and up. We'll also be hosting more dazzling animation workshops. Check out the videos from last year's workshops. Announcing BAICFF Child Jury Does your child like to watch films and offer an opinion? This year BAICFF is forming a Child Jury to choose "Best Feature Film." If your child, age 8 to 12 would like to apply to serve on the Child Jury, here's how: Please send an email and let us know the age of your child and why they are interested in serving on the jury. Please submit via email to or send a hard copy by post to 'THE THEATER:' For the fourth year in a row, we'll be hosting BAICFF at the beautiful art deco theater, Michaan's Auctions (formerly Auctions by the Bay), in Alameda. What was once the barren Alameda Naval Air Station movie house is now a luxurious venue with rocking chair loge seats, Dolby stereo sound system, and interior design pieces salvaged from classic theaters around the Bay Area. Don't miss the Egyptian Room upstairs, on your way to a seat on the balcony. ↑DIRECTIONS↓ 'CONTACT US:' Send questions or suggestions to: or To learn how you can contribute to BAICFF, [[Contribute|'click here.']] {C} {C} {C} {C} {C}Lost & Found, Philip Hunt, 24 mins, UK, 2008. Based on the children's book by Oliver Jeffers, a little boy who finds a lost penguin on his doorstep senses the penguin is unhappy to be so far from home, and decides to row him all the way back to the South Pole. ---- Animando, Marcos Magalhaes, 12 mins, Canada/Brazil, 1987. In this short film, we watch Brazilian artist Marcos Magalhaes bring an animated figure to life on the drawing board. Using different materials and techniques, he manipulates his character to walk, jump, and interact with his surroundings. ---- Quaq Quao, The Horse episode, Misseri Studios, 6 mins, Italy. A smart origami- duckling who wanders into a fantastic world of colored papers meets an origami- horse. ---- El Empleo (The Employment), Santiago Grasso, 6 mins, Argentina, 2008. On a day like any other, a man goes to work in a world where people are employed in a host of unusual jobs. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse